12:51
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: Based on the song 12:51 by Krissy and Erica. Hibari's Point of View, a short one-shot.


A short one-shot

Hibari Kyoya's Point of View (POV) - 12:51

Mukuro Rokudo's Point of View (POV) - If I cried a thousand years - another story

~ - 12:51 - ~

_It was already late, It was 12:51._

_There was a lonely prefect, lying on bed, doing nothing but stare._

_Why, why does this have to happen when he is given another chance? Another chance to fix everything._

_If he could only rewind time and bring back those happy moments that they had; those memories._

* * *

**Afternoon, December**

A Japanese boy walking around. He was looking out for trouble makers so they could punish them, of course, the prefect won't allow his precious Namimori to be tainted right?

It was holiday that time so it's pretty much empty in the cold streets. Perhaps, they were out to a warmer place or maybe they're just at home drinking hot cocoa.

The prefect would always wander around even though it was cold. He doesn't really bother on trying to celebrate anything with anyone, he only cares about being left alone and that his _precious _Namimori is safe from harm. He went to check the park seeing a lot of kids playing together, throwing snowballs at each other, making snowmen, and making snow forts. He sat on a cold icy bench and watched them play for a while, it satisfied him but it's not enough to entertain him. This snowy and cold afternoon seems to have something missing. What was it?

Soon enough, the satisfaction from the children had ended when their mothers called them. And it wasn't, also, soon enough when he had met the Mist.

As the children had ran to their mothers, Hibari stood up and walked away. He was heading back for Namimori Middle School. He was almost near the entrance until he bumped to a certain illusionist. He looked away immediately and passed him.

The illusionist wasn't able to say anything not even say a simple 'hi' or 'hello'. Nothing. He looked at the prefect who seemed to rather not care than to see him ever again. It had hurt his heart, making it shatter and break. He doesn't even know what happened between them, why Hibari was so cruel to him in such a way. What has he done in order to get this kind of punishment?

* * *

It was night, Hibari Kyoya was lying down on his bed scrolling through his cellphone for the twentieth time time today. He was checking on another text that Rokudo Mukuro had sent. It was really annoying cause every day and every night he would send a message that would say, _'I miss you, Kyoya. Can we be together again? I still love you. I want to hold you in my arms again, please Kyoya? Can we forget what happened and go back together again?'_

It was different in many ways but the message was still the same. He couldn't delete it and he couldn't ignore it either. Even though he was annoyed with that text message, he still memorized it anyway.

He can't seem to sleep or do anything that well, Why? Why can't he move on? It was easy, very easy. Still, why can't he?

~ - 12:51 - ~

_It's already 12:51 and he can't seem to stop crying, though he has to dry the tears tonight. Mukuro's already moving on and he can't seem to hold on any longer._

As he woke up and got up, he headed for Namimori Middle School. He should be in his office but he stayed above the roof, staring up high at the cloudy and cold sky. It wasn't that dark nor wasn't that bright it was just right to help the prefect to relax. He had a lot of things that seem to crowd his mind. It was so annoying that he needs time to rest before he gets stressed, which is impossible for him to get that.

It was hard and difficult to keep such a broken heart, and such a heavy burden. He is said to be the strongest guardian, but why is he feeling so weak right now, so helpless, so pathetic. No, It's impossible. His head must be playing with him, he can never become one of the weak herbivores he is, after all, the carnivore; the strongest guardian.

If he were to become weak- which is far to possible to happen- he would bite anyone-weaklings or better yet strong ones- to death in order to become the strongest again.

As a few minutes had gone by, a little bird came flying down beside Hibari. The little bird was singing the Namimori's anthem it soothe Hibari a bit, only a bit. He turned around to look at his round yellow friend and gently patted it's little head. It seems that he was the only friend _left _and that it had.

He smiled a bit, remembering his other friend, but that all has to end somehow. Which it already did.

* * *

**After a few days. . .**

He wanted to see Mukuro again, he wants to fix everything that happened. He had regret it for looking away, ignoring him and just walk away like nothing happened. He wanted to say sorry, he wanted _him _again.

He, then, decided to visit him. He walked out of his office and outside his school. He headed to Kokuyo Land, but he paused on his stroll when he had heard a familiar laugh.

"Kufufu~ Is that so?"

The prefect turned to look for him then suddenly he saw him. He was with a girl. This wasn't Chrome, no Chrome is with Ken and Mukuro refers her as a sister than a girlfriend. This was another girl.

The prefect spied at them for a few minutes and noticed that Mukuro was really having a good time. He would always smile and laugh. He doesn't really laugh or smile like that when he's around, so maybe he really had moved on and found another lover. The illusionist was lucky but the prefect felt shattered. His heart was pure broken that no once could ever fix it again. And, his world was shattered into pieces, like an unreachable dream.

He left the scene and ran away preventing those tears to pour down his cheeks. Mukuro had noticed him and it seemed that his smile turned into a frown.

How he wanted to chase after Hibari but no, he cannot.

The prefect simply stood in front of the entrance of Namimori Middle School. He went to a tree and leaned against it while clenching his chest with so much pain. He didn't realized that Mukuro could move on so quickly, so easily.

If it was that easy to Mukuro, why can't he do it?

Or is it just that he doesn't want to move on yet...

He felt so much hatred, anger and regret for everything he had done. Why, Why does it have to go like this? This is just melancholy.

~ - 12:51 - ~

_He wanted to move on, yes, he wanted to. It was hard for him but he has to since he doesn't have any choice left, does he?_

The sky was already getting brighter, he was crying all night. He wiped away his tears since his eyes begin to tire. He's slowly drowning from the memories of him, so he had enough. Now, he's only left to wonder on how it should have been.

He's not strong enough to hold on but he's strong enough to move on. He'll show that illusionist that he'll move on and continue his journey on his own.

He'll prove that he'll move on so much stronger.

* * *

Based on the song 12:51 by Krissy and Erica.

**Note: **_I discovered the song because of my classmates- who are girls- singing it. To be honest, it was annoying because they keep shouting it in a high tone that could destroy my eardrums... It's fine with me if they sing it but not in a high tone... I tried the song and it's... pretty nice. You should try it too... I guess... I still prefer Rock Songs like Three Days Grace or maybe something like Secondhand Serenade... And if you ever see Axelle, kick him hard at the arse, Please... _


End file.
